


you'll never want for comfort (and you'll never be alone);

by unintentionallyangsty



Series: let all be quiet (in your head); [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Brodinsons, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Feels, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Loki Lives (Marvel), Men Crying, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sickfic, Stand Alone, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty
Summary: When Loki begins acting oddly, Thor isn't quite sure how to handle the situation, and makes the decision to withdraw and allow Loki his space.As it turns out, space and solitude are the last things that Loki needs.(Angst/Fluff Prompts #5 and #79 Fill: "I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here?" / "I don't feel well.")
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: let all be quiet (in your head); [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116422
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	you'll never want for comfort (and you'll never be alone);

**Author's Note:**

> Loki & Thor. Takes place in New Asgard. Loki is alive and Infinity War has decidedly Not happened.
> 
> written for the Angst/Fluff Prompts #5 and #79 Fill: "I can't sleep. Can I sleep in here?" / "I don't feel well." 
> 
> (this is a very basic sick fic. i needed some soft, old fashioned hurt/comfort to kick this off. don't @ me). 

The bags darkening the spaces beneath Loki’s eyes were enough to let Thor know that his brother was not sleeping. 

At this point, he considered himself wise enough to avoid commenting, for the time being, and had instead opted to offer Loki another cup of coffee with a gentle smile when his brother hesitated too long over his own empty mug. 

In reply, Loki had not offered much more than a wan smile of his own, though Thor supposed that it was better than the blank looks he had received in the past, when Loki had gone too long without a decent night’s sleep. 

And, though the sight of Loki hunching over his new mug of coffee and staring blankly at the wall opposite his perch on the sofa had made something within his stomach twist uncomfortably, Thor decided to let the matter drop for now, determining to himself that he would only confront Loki over the matter if things seemed to get any worse. 

Which, of course, the Norns had decided to take as a personal challenge. 

By that afternoon, Thor had counted a total of three separate occasions he had spotted Loki standing listlessly in the middle of the village, his brow furrowed as if he had forgotten exactly where he was going and what he intended to do there. 

And, by the time the two had reconvened back within their small home that same evening, it was clear that Loki was having trouble simply keeping upright, his eyes dull and unfocussed and his skin a waxy sort of pale. 

Still, Thor forced himself to hold his tongue. He knew better (had learned through painful experience) than to apprehend Loki outright with his concern. More often than not, such a move would cause Loki to bristle, rather than open up about whatever was bothering him, before he chose to either lash out at Thor in turn, or simply isolate himself within his own room and refuse to engage with anyone for at least another 24 hours. 

Wishing to avoid any such unpleasant confrontation, Thor forced himself to take a quiet seat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal set out in front of him. He did not feel much like cooking, and the way Loki had all but collapsed onto the sofa almost as soon as he had walked in the door indicated that he was not planning on preparing anything for himself, much less for the both of them. 

So Thor tucked half-heartedly into his own cold meal, his stomach turning again as he noted the way Loki shuddered visibly before drawing the blanket that was hung haphazardly over the back of the sofa around his shoulders as he curled himself into a tight ball. 

“Do you want me to make you anything?” Thor called as casually as he could manage, forcing himself to feign intent interest in the bowl of cereal before him, rather than on the miserable figure curled beneath the blanket. 

To his surprise, the figure stirred not a moment later, and Loki turned to shoot him a small frown, the throw still draped loosely around his shoulders. 

“I’m fine.” he sniffed, and shrugged dismissively before turning to study the carpet beneath his socks, a small furrow between his brows. 

Without quite thinking about it, Thor nodded absently, and turned back to shovel another spoonful of cereal into this mouth, though he hardly tasted it. 

“It’s been a long day.” he commented past the mouthful. “You seem tired.” 

It was not an untruthful statement. Thor’s own responsibilities had kept him out until nearly 8:30pm, and he had had time to change into pajamas and prepare his meal before Loki had all but staggered through the door behind him. 

However, if the way Loki seemed to tense immediately was anything to go by, Thor’s attempt as nonchalance had not been nearly as successful as he had intended. 

Rather, Loki scowled, before he offered another sharp sort of shrug. 

“I suppose.” he snapped, and ran a hand quickly through his hair before standing abruptly. 

Thor tensed at the movement, and felt the corners of his mouth turn down into a frown as he watched his brother falter visibly, his chest rising and falling with increasing rapidity as he glanced between Thor and the door to his own room. 

The moment seemed to go on forever--so long, at least, that Thor was on the brink of rising and offering assistance, when Loki finally seemed to shake himself out of whatever reverie he had been ensnared in, and offered Thor a somewhat startled look. 

“Goodnight, brother.” he muttered distractedly, his jaw and shoulders held tight, before he turned on one heel and disappeared quickly into the back room before Thor could so much as open his mouth to reply. 

Thor allowed him to go, one corner of his lip caught between his teeth even as he winced at the sound of Loki’s door slamming firmly shut behind his exit. 

Something was wrong, he decided. Perhaps something had _been_ wrong for some time, though he had likely been too obstinate and focussed on his own problems, or the problems within the village, to notice it until now. 

Regardless, he knew now, and determined to himself that he would make a cognizant effort to pay more attention--

Or, more accurately, intercept before things had a chance to become well and truly disastrous. 

Luckily (or not so luckily) for Thor, he did not have to wait long before his opportunity presented itself. 

\---

A soft rustling sound drew Thor from his half-hearted interest in the book perched on his lap, and he tensed immediately, attention drawn to the door of his room as another, low snuffling noise came from the space. 

It had been nearly two hours since Thor had retired to bed and, unable to quite fall into a comfortable sleep himself, just yet, he had opened a book and willed himself to relax. 

A feat more easily considered than carried out, as Loki’s hasty exit, earlier that evening, had continued to reel through his mind repeatedly.

Unsurprisingly, Thor had found little success in his efforts, and he had found himself just as restless and unable to sleep as ever nearly two hours following the altercation. 

He had anticipated that Loki had not had a similar problem, as exhausted as he had appeared during their conversation, so it was to Thor’s surprise that he heard any sound outside his own room at all. 

“Loki?” Thor inquired immediately, his heart stuttering when there was no reply to his call. “Are you there?” 

Predictably, there was no answer, and Thor frowned slightly before shifting so that he could toss his book aside, and plant both feet on the carpet below. 

“Hello?” he called, this time, and stood to take a tentative step toward the door. 

As it was, Thor’s strides were rather long, and the room rather small, and he found himself before the door in little to no time, his pulse hammering. “Loki?” 

Thor allowed another beat of a moment, before he surged forward to grip the doorknob and, after another steeling inhale, threw the door before him open. 

Immediately, the figure on the other side of the door drew a sharp inhale of their own, and Thor nearly belted out a cry of alarm before the situation caught up with him, and he was able to register Loki’s pale, somewhat stunned expression. 

“Loki!” Thor cried, and felt himself stagger forward in relief, even as his brother took a staggering step back into the hallway. 

There was a beat of silence as the brothers hesitated, each studying the other tentatively in the silence of the hall, before Loki’s features twisted, and his shoulders hunched in a fashion Thor knew meant that his brother was, more or less, feeling absolutely miserable. 

“Can I come in?” Loki inquired, even as Thor took a step back to admit him entry. 

Loki surged forward without hesitation, it seemed, only to stumble to a halt in the dead center of the room, his shoulders remaining somewhat hunched and his expression scrunched into one of uncertainty as he cast his gaze around the space. 

Thor felt his heart twist at the sight, and took a moment to close the door securely behind himself before taking a step closer to where Loki was continuing to waver. 

“Loki?” he called, and took little pleasure in the way his brother seemed to flinch minutely at the sound of his own name. “Are--Do you--” 

“I don’t feel well.” Loki interrupted, somewhat subdued, as if the admission itself were shameful. 

And, after a moment, Thor felt somewhat foolish for having been surprised at all, once he took in the deep flush on his brother’s face for the first time, and the way his chest seemed to be falling and rising in a rapid, uneven sort of rhythm. 

“Oh.” Thor blinked at the words, shook his head slightly, and blinked again. “Oh.” 

That explained a lot. 

At the less than articulate response, Loki seemed to bristle slightly, and turned to shoot Thor a scowl before eyeing the door to the room consideringly. 

.“Forget I said anything.” he growled, though the effect was somewhat diminished by the rasp to his tone. “I--I don’t--” 

Loki faltered slightly then, and his expression shifted into something almost like confusion as he swayed alarmingly in place. 

In that moment, Thor decided that enough was enough, and found himself surging forward to place one strong, bracing hand at Loki’s elbow quite before he had registered the urge to do so. 

“Shush,” he commanded, and noted absently the way Loki wilted almost immediately at the sound. “It’s alright. Here we go,” 

With little effort, Thor pressed forward so that his brother was forced to pedal backward, and nodded slightly when the back of Loki’s legs hit his bed, and he was left with little option but to fall back and perch upon the mattress. 

“There,” Thor murmured, reaching forward almost automatically to smooth the mussed and sweat soaked curls back from Loki’s warm brow. “Are you alright?” 

It seemed that the inquiry was the last thing that Loki had anticipated. For, not a moment after the words had left Thor’s mouth, Loki’s expression faltered, and he inhaled a tremulous breath before falling forward to hide his twisted features hastily behind one hand. 

“Thor,” Loki breathed, barely audible. And, when Thor nodded hastily and knelt to press a strong hand to his brother’s shoulder, he repeated insistently, “ _Thor_.” 

Thor inhaled sharply at the tone, and felt his heart twist when Loki did not so much as glance upward. 

“Loki,” he breathed in reply, and did not miss the way Loki tensed almost violently. “Loki, what--” 

“Basin,” Loki interrupted, and swallowed thickly once, twice. 

Thor nearly shook his head in bewilderment, before the insistent meaning behind the word caught up with him, and he had just enough time to lunge for the waste basket at the corner of the room before Loki was falling forward and retching miserably into the bin. 

“Shh,” Thor soothed absently, and raised a hand to run his palm firmly along Loki’s shuddering shoulder blades. “It’s alright. That’s alright.” 

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Loki ill, and hardly the first time he had offered subsequent comfort. Regardless, Thor felt his stomach turn unpleasantly at the mighty shudder Loki’s shoulders gave beneath his touch, and the soft sob his brother exhaled before continuing to expel the contents of his stomach. 

Eventually, Loki quieted, though Thor found it hard to stop himself from continuing to rub his shoulders soothingly as he continued to shudder and hiccup beneath his touch. 

At the very least, things were beginning to make more sense, Thor considered somewhat distractedly. Loki tended to become absent and prickly when he wasn’t feeling well. 

And, Thor registered, Loki had to have been feeling truly wretched even as early as that morning, if he hadn’t been capable of hiding his discomfort entirely, as he was wont to do. 

The signs had all been there, and the fact that it had taken this long for Thor to notice that anything was amiss left him feeling sick with guilt and shame. It was, after all, his responsibility to notice when Loki was acting off or feeling unwell. Where did that leave them, if he was incapable of even that? 

As if in an effort to draw him from his thoughts, Loki shuddered mightily again, before he lurched backward, and inhaled a tremulous breath as his gaze flickered uncertainly over Thor’s features, his eyes red and still leaking at the corners. 

“Hey,” Thor breathed, when it seemed that Loki was not going to say anything, and leaned sideways to place the wastebasket as far away as possible. “How are you feeling?” 

The minute the words were out, Thor knew that they were stupid. He could not stop himself, however, nor could he help the way one of his hands reached forward, seemingly of its own volition, to grip at Loki’s still trembling elbow. 

At the inquiry, Loki swallowed, and Thor was briefly fearful that there would be a need for the bin again, before his brother shrugged slightly and glanced uncomfortably away. 

It was a blatant dismissal, Thor considered with a mental sigh. The situation, the request for help (for _comfort_ ), was likely catching up with Loki, and Thor had little doubt of the welling shame that would probably follow such a revelation. 

Rather than bristle and stand immediately to leave, however, Loki’s eyelids drooped suddenly, and his gaze went somewhat fuzzy and distant. 

“You should probably sleep.” Thor murmured, something deep between his ribs warming as Loki raised a lazy hand to rub at one eye. “I can make up your bed--” 

To Thor’s surprise, Loki tensed almost immediately at the words. His eyes went wide, and Thor had only a moment to register what was happening before Loki fell back so hard that his back struck the wall behind the bed with a _thud_ , his chest already beginning to ride and fall rapidly. 

“I--” Loki croaked and, to Thor’s horror, his eyes began to well with tears as he inhaled another sharp and trembling breath, and eyed Thor almost fearfully. “I don’t--” 

“Hey,” Thor repeated on a slow exhale, and raised both hands placatingly. “Hey, Loki. It’s alright--” 

If anything, Loki’s expression only tightened into something slightly more wild, and he pressed further back against the wall as he caught his lower lip tightly between his teeth. “Tho--” 

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor interrupted, his heart twisted slightly. “Loki, _breathe_.” 

At the words, some unknown emotion registered on Loki’s face, and his brow furrowed, though he inhaled an obedient, tremulous breath not a moment later. 

“Good job,” Thor murmured and, when he felt relatively confident that Loki would not tense again, leaned up to grasp one of his brothers faintly trembling hands between both his own, and pressed it against his own evenly rising and falling chest. 

Loki watched the movement warily, a stray tear leaking out the corner of his eye as he blinked rapidly and swallowed, though his next inhale was notably more steady. 

“There,” Thor breathed, and fell forward to press a gentle kiss to the clammy skin of Loki’s brow. It was still warm, he noted, but not alarmingly so. Likely a passing ailment, then. 

At the realization, Thor released a trembling breath of his own, and continued to murmur past his relief, “In and out. Just like always, Loki. Good job.” he praised, when Loki continued to breathe evenly. 

After another few breaths, Thor felt more than saw Loki’s eyes flutter shut, and he nuzzled fondly at the curls at the crown of his brother’s head before pulling back to place a warm hand against his neck, prompting Loki to open his eyes a fraction and shoot him a pleading look. 

“I can’t sleep.” Loki blurted, before Thor could open his mouth to speak. Almost immediately, a dark flush spread over the skin of Loki’s nose and cheekbones at the words, though Thor was relatively confident that it was merely the product of embarrassment, rather than the fever. 

Taking pity on his brother, knowing how difficult even the small admission must have been, Thor nodded understandingly, and moved to stroke his thumb gently against the jut of Loki’s jaw. “Alright,” he murmured. 

Loki hesitated, and leaned almost absently into the touch before he cleared his throat, and dropped his gaze to where his hands were tangled together in his lap. 

“Can I--” he coughed slightly, and bit the inside of his cheek briefly before continuing, “Can I sleep here?” 

Thor could have cheered at the words, though he forced himself to refrain, and instead offered a wide smile as an outlet for the pride he could feel welling within his chest. 

For Loki to have found it within himself to ask for something he needed would have been unheard of even a year before. And, even if it was partially due to the influence of a fever, now, it was still notable progress. 

“Of course.” Thor found himself agreeing quickly, and nodded before surging up to place another firm kiss to his forehead. “Of course, Loki.” 

Almost immediately, Loki seemed to wilt in relief, and he exhaled sharply before pressing closer with a small, needy sort of noise. 

Thor allowed them another brief moment of stillness, before he moved away to begin rearranging the bedclothes. 

Seemingly exhausted, Loki allowed himself to be shifted with no complaint, and only blinked slowly when Thor tossed one of his thicker quilts over his shoulders. 

“Lie down,” Thor instructed quietly, and felt another small surge of pride when Loki did as he was told, tugging the blanket tighter around himself as he leaned back against Thor’s pillows, his dark curls a stark contrast where they fanned out against the white linen. 

Thor fussed for another moment, allowing himself to brush Loki’s hair from his face before pulling another blanket over his form and tucking it carefully beneath his chin. 

It was only as Thor well and truly ran out of excuses to remain that he ran his hand absently through Loki’s curls once more, before leaning back with a small sigh and preparing himself to stand and fetch the chair from the corner of the room for himself. 

The sofa in the living room would have been infinitely more comfortable for sleeping, but the idea of leaving Loki alone at the moment was almost unthinkable; particularly after his previous admission. 

As Thor shifted, Loki’s expression furrowed, and he cracked his eyes open to shoot Thor an unreadable look. 

There was a beat, before Loki moved, so slowly Thor found himself unconsciously holding his breath, to wrap his fingers loosely around Thor’s wrist. 

“Stay?” he whispered, as if speaking any louder might risk Thor pulling away or disagreeing. 

As it was, Thor did not think anything short of a second apocalypse could have convinced him to disagree, and he found himself nodding before he had even registered the intention to do so. 

“Alright,” he agreed, swallowed, and repeated, “Alright.” 

Loki nodded slightly, the movement barely perceptible, and his gaze drifted away before his eyes fell shut, again, and his expression smoothed out once more. 

Thor watched him another moment, before he stood and slowly--hesitantly, as if Loki might break if he moved too suddenly, laid out on the mattress alongside his brother. 

“I’m here.” Thor murmured and, when Loki’s brow furrowed slightly, reached out to wrap a gentle arm around his narrow shoulders. “I’ve got you.” 

There was a brief pause, before the tension still held in Loki’s shoulders all but melted away, and he fell forward to tuck his face into the space between Thor’s neck and shoulder, both hands coming up to gras at the fabric of Thor’s shirt at the waist. 

“I’m--” Loki inhaled sharply, before burrowing impossibly closer. “I’m so--” 

“No,” Thor interrupted immediately, and shook his head even as his hand came up to cradle the back of Loki’s head, the softness of his touch belying the sternness of his words. “No, Loki. Don’t.” 

Loki seemed to hesitate another moment, his hands trembling minutely, before he fell silent with a small sniff. 

He wasn’t arguing, however. Wasn’t insisting upon the apology, and Thor decided to take it as a win. 

It wasn’t perfect, he would concede, but they were learning, and the fact that they were granted the time, the _opportunity_ to do so at all was a gift in itself. 

It was with this thought that Thor tugged his brother closer, buried his face into his hair, and considered that he had never loved anything quite so much. 

“I’m here.” Thor repeated softly. “You’re alright.” 

And, when Loki merely hummed and relaxed against his side, Thor knew that the words were true. 

Or, at the very least, they would be soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a minute! between going out of town for the holidays, getting COVID (don't recommend), and my basement flooding, i haven't had much time for writing. i'm hoping that changes, and i'm really excited about this challenge, and the stories i have lined up! 
> 
> again, here's the [prompt list!](https://littlekinng.tumblr.com/post/640620949870362624/angstfluff-prompt-list-mvps) i'm accepting prompts/requests [here !](http://littlekinng.tumblr.com/ask) xx huge thanks to everyone who's sent prompts so far!


End file.
